The Avatar and the fallen star
by Phantom-Thunder
Summary: Korra meets a spirit called Phantom that fell from the sky.
1. Beginnings

Far away lights twinkled all around her, flying at cloud level the Avatar had the best seat in the house for heaven's show tonight, nearly every citizen of Republic City below were looking up at the stars, playing with sparklers, and eating from street vendors. Despite the spectacular view Korra couldn't help pouting, she had wanted to be down there having fun too. But the President had made request in response to a report that the meteors potentially coming close enough to touchdown. Nobody wanted craters in the streets, so here she was slowly gliding over Yue Bay, waiting for the streaks of light known as shooting stars. Here they come. There's two, then three.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

So beautiful, she wished her friends could be up here with her. Still, Korra had a job to do. So far none had even come close.

... Wait! That greenish one is heading this way!

The Avatar accelerated with airbending, going into a collision course with the falling star.

"Take this!" she shouting out as a stream of fire came from her fist, direct hit, but it didn't have any affect.

Korra then remembered what she'd been told earlier about these were just rocks that came from space. Rocks are still rocks, last she'd checked. So she folded up her glider, which was strapped to her back, and went in for a kick, creating a vortex around herself with airbending, falling is bad. She put all the earthbending power she could into that kick.

Seconds later...

Korra had ended up crashing into the blazing, green, blasted, space thing after her earthbending and yelling at it didn't work.

Ok strategy time, she couldn't put it down in the water fast enough, sinking ships would be really bad, plowing through buildings would be worse. She see the mountains now, that would be a great place to crash land, hopefully she wouldn't end up in the crater.

Entering the Avatar State took just a moment, using fire and wind she forced it up and slowed the meteorite. Coming out the Avatar State, Korra hoped her aim was good, she'd just passed the city limits, here come the mountains.

"Snow and rock here I come," she tried pushing off from the front of the fireball, but she was stuck like it had grabbed hold of her, "Dang, this gonna hurt." Ten seconds till impact.

Korra waterbent enough snow up to extinguish the emerald flames, and she'd slowed down enough that she didn't feel like her face was peeling off. Six seconds.

Bending her knees and bringing her legs up Korra braced herself. Four seconds to impact. Deep breath. Two. One. Zero. Boom!

The crater was significantly bigger than it would have been, due to her earthbending. She slid on her back through the snow and earth, something heavy pushed on her chest, but the Water Tribe girl couldn't see anything. Something hit her head, and she blacked out.

-Line break- POV change

When I awoke, it was cold, oh duh, I'm lying in the snow, but what is with this squishy thing? Obviously curiosity led me to grab it- them, and I was in no way aware of what it was that I was on top of at the time.

"Nnmmmmh!"

Was that a groan? Or maybe a moan? Perhaps just my imagination? There's another one! Screw it, there's a person buried in the snow. I dug and pushed away the heaps of snow as fast as I could, in less than a minute I almost completely uncovered an unconscious girl. She looked Native American and obviously accustomed to the cold, not even shivering despite being covered in ice.

I looked around trying to get my bearings, I am currently in a forest on mountaintop, in front of me seems to be a sea.

Ooh, is that a town? It doesn't look very modern, kinda retro.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《

Pausing here; what do you readers think? And who might mysterious ghost be? I wasn't sure whether to go with a male or female Phantom or how old they should be. So your thoughts and opinions are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

My apologies for not putting in a disclaimer, I forgot, I currently do not have any idea how to continue this story, everything I had went down the drain after the last season of LOK.


End file.
